


A Teacup Without Flaws

by krisBurie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal puts a ring on it, Jealous Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sweet, Wedding Rings, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisBurie/pseuds/krisBurie
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal and Will assume new identities and move to the place long ago prepared for them.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

One month post fall. 

Will covered his face with a soft moan. Even with a blanket over his head, the light coming in from the open curtains was too much too soon. 

"Wake up, sleepy head," Hannibal said, causing Will to moan louder and pull the covers tighter around his head. "We have a big day ahead of us." 

Using his hand, he searched the nightstand for his phone. 

6:30 in the morning. 

Ever since they'd been recovering, Hannibal had let him sleep until he woke up. And when he did wake up, he was always greeted with a cup of the most perfect sweetened coffee his tongue had ever tasted. 

That was until that very moment. 

"Will," Hannibal said. He gently pulled the covers back. "I need you to get up for me, please." 

Will's eyes instinctively closed when Hannibal placed the palm of his hand on his cheek and began tracing small patterns along his jaw bone. 

"I'm warm." 

With a soft chuckle, Hannibal helped him sit up.

He held a glass of juice to his lips and instructed him to drink. 

Will met his eyes with furrowed brows, before he looked back at the juice. 

"Suddenly, I feel like Alice." 

"Then that would make me the Mad Hatter. Drink. Please." 

Hannibal's insistence this early in the morning caused Will to pull the covers back over his head and turn so he was facing the wall. 

He closed his eyes in hopes Hannibal would get the hint enough for him to go back to sleep. 

As usual, in true Hannibal fashion, he did the exact opposite of what he wanted him to do. 

"Hey!" He sat up when the white blanket was pulled off the bed. To keep himself from shivering, he ran his hands along his arms. "That was rude." 

"I need you to listen to me, please."

Will rolled his eyes, causing Hannibal to clench his jaw and clutch his jaw between his fingers. 

"As much as I love our little hideaway we've created, we have to leave it behind. Sooner rather than later, I'm afraid." 

That was enough for Will to meet his eyes. "We've gotten used to being here. I like our routine. W-we can stay here and be happy." 

That was enough for Hannibal to crawl into bed beside him and wrap both arms around him. He rested his chin on the top of his head with a soft sigh. 

"We can be happy wherever it's just you and me."

"And if we can't?" Will asked in a voice Hannibal could barely hear. "What if the two of us can't be happy? It isn't like we have the best familial relationships between us. And somehow, someway, we're supposed to expect a shattered teacup to form." 

Will turned his blue puppy eyes toward Hannibal. Tears streamed down his face, making it near impossible to stop his lip from quivering. "What happens if I, this become too much?" 

Hannibal's furrowed brows mirrored Will's emotions on his face. Hearing Will say he might become too much was something that settled the contents of last night's dinner up toward his throat. He pulled the blanket around them as tight as he could and sat with him until he was certain this feeling had passed.

Will walked in the bathroom some hours later. He sat on the counter with his legs curled under him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw Hannibal putting their things, carefully, into their dedicated slots in the one suitcase they had. Even in hiding, he still managed to stay organized. 

"Ok. I'll bite. Where are you taking me?" 

Hannibal glanced at him, but didn't stop working. He simply smiled to himself. 

"Somewhere Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham wish they could live the lives Hannibal had set out for them so long ago."

Will raised his brows. 

The way he used their names in the past tense, made him start to wonder how long he'd been planning whatever it was that he'd been planning.

"What do you mean by Hannibal and Will living the lives Hannibal set out for them? They haven't gone anywhere." 

He looked down at his body. Everything was still in tact. Nothing, as far as he could tell, had changed since he last looked at himself. That wasn't entirely true. So much of himself HAD changed since Hannibal had come into his life. But the changes had happened without him being aware, by the time he had realized what had happened, it was too late. Now he couldn't go back to the shell of his human suit, even if he wanted to.

Without saying a word, Hannibal walked into the room. 

Will scooted to the edge of the counter and leaned in as much as he could.

Living with Hannibal was forcing him to keep up with an impossibly dramatic man. Most days, Hannibal wouldn't say anything, he would let his expressions do the talking.

He didn't really mind it these days, not in the grand scheme of things. He just wished he would give him enough notice so he could keep up.

He tugged his knees to his chest when Hannibal walked back in the bathroom with a laptop. A soft smile formed when he jumped on the counter and sat beside him.

A wave of fire shot through his entire body when their shoulders brushed. Bruises from recent wounds began aching, causing his teeth to sink into his bottom lip. Hannibal had so delicately tended to each wound, he was certain it couldn't be from lack of care. 

He closed his eyes and dared to scoot closer. If anything it would add fuel to the fluttering in his belly.

"According to Freddie Lounds," Hannibal said, pulling his eyes open, regardless if he wanted them to be or not. "Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, AKA, the 'murder husbands,' fell to their death, tragically, one month ago."

He furrowed his brows and searched his face. The events surrounding what happened that night weren't even clear to the FBI, how did she possibly find out they had fallen?

"Hannibal?"

"So you see, Will," Hannibal said, placing the laptop aside. He framed his face. Will's eyes, once again, fluttered closed when he began tracing his jawbones with the pads of his thumbs. "Staying here, living these lives that belong to dead people, isn't optimal anymore. If we stay, they'll take you away from me." 

"No," Will said, shaking his head. The thought of not being in each other's lives again turned his stomach sour. He dug his nails into Hannibal's arms. "Th-They can't. I only just realized you love me."

"I know," he said, his voice barely rising above a whisper. He tightened his grip on Will's face. "This is precisely why we have to leave. Now. I promise I'll answer any questions you should have on the plane."

Before he had a chance to put any coherent thought together, Hannibal had his hand around his wrist and he was being shoved into a car.

He looked at him when he instructed the driver to drive.

"Where are we going? I-I know you said you'd answer all questions on the plane, so you don't have to answer now. I'm just curious."

Hannibal rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes with a slow exhale. 

"Puerto Andratx, Mallorca."

Will's eyes went wide with curiosity. He bit his thumb nail and peeked at him through his lashes.

"We're going to Spain?"


	2. Chapter 2

Will looked at Hannibal once they boarded. A smile played across his lips once the newness of being alone on an airplane wore off.

"It shouldn't surprise me, because you're you and you aren't a normal man, but, you have your own private airplane?"

"One of me does," Hannibal mused with a smirk.

Will's brows shot up in curiosity. He placed his hand under his chin and pressed his mouth back in place. "I was only being half serious."

Hannibal smiled the smile you smiled when you first woke up before he turned his gaze to Will. He let their gaze hold for a solid minute. There were so many things he wanted to share with him for so long, and every time he'd tried, things would become interrupted. Now, he had nothing but plenty of time with his professor.

"Sometimes, the lives we lead don't always coincide fairly with the moment we're in."

Will faced Hannibal and tucked his legs under him. He rested his cheek in the palm of his head.

"And how many lives have you led?"

His belly began fluttering for the second time that night when Hannibal mimicked his position. He looked down at his belly with raised brows.

Calm down there, killer. Don't go getting all schoolgirly on me simply because he's looking at you. He's looked at you before, he'll probably do it again in a few seconds.

His slow smile made his face heat like it had a torch lit against it.

"In total?"

Will nodded and urged him to continue. This was one of those conversations he knew he wasn't going to want to miss.

"More or less."

"More or less?" Hannibal nodded with a grin before saying, "I could tell you more, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Then I guess it's a pity I'll never know."

Will's eyes closed sharply when he felt the plane ascend toward the sky. His nails dug into the leather seats so hard they were bound to ruin the rarely used seat.

Hannibal looked at him, concern all over his face. Without thinking, he scooted closer and placed their foreheads together.

"I've flown before. I promise," Will said with a slight chuckle. Beads of sweat formed at his temples, causing him to open his eyes and meet Hannibal's slowly, heart wrenching and agonizingly slow. "Not that it looks that way based on my current state."

"I can assure you you aren't the only person who gets uneasy during takeoff. It's quite common, really."

Hannibal's soft, reassuring voice caused a giggle to bubble out of his lips. He clutched his sides when the giggle turned into a full blown laugh.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, because the situation wasn't all that funny.

If he was honest with himself, something rare these days, he'd admit how much it hurt to suddenly leave America. Sure he was thrilled to be able to have some proper conversations with him, but his belly churned upward in a way that made it almost impossible to think, much less, be excited about it.

To distract himself from himself, he allowed his laugh to take over his entire body until his lungs burned worse than when he resurfaced one month ago.

He shoved Hannibal playfully, if nothing more than to distract himself further.

"Look at you, Hannibal Lecter, a fancy pants doctor. Can't you do anything besides be….you? It's infuriating when you think about it."

His eyes went wide when Hannibal shoved him back. It was just as playful

Could he tell how his belly was flopping like a fish out of water, or the way his face heated because of the spark he ignited somewhere deep within his soul?

He had to be able to tell. He could tell everything else. A little crush, if this could even be considered a crush,wasn't going to faze him in the slightest.

"I'll always be my most honest self with you, Will," Hannibal said in a soft voice, causing Will to have to lean in. A soft gasp escaped his lips when Hannibal placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He placed his fingers against his lips to keep his gasps in check, should Hannibal surprise him and touch him once more. "Which is why we need to discuss the topic of our identities."

Will furrowed his brows but quickly soothed them. He backed into his spot and rested his nose against his knees. Despite his best efforts, a pout formed. Hannibal told him everything that was going to happen today, it wasn't like he didn't have warning, but that didn't do much to soothe the ache that came when you had to change who you always thought you were.

"You weren't kidding….." he whispered, tugging at invisible strings on his seat.

He pulled his hood over his head when Hannibal searched his face. Seeing him look at him with that concerned look all over his face mixed with the events of the day, was suddenly becoming…..too much.

The worst part was he had nowhere to go to escape it. This was his life now and he was going to have to be ok with it.

"You thought I was kidding?"

He shrugged his shoulders. A ghost of a smile played at the corners of his lips.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure what to think. I woke up this morning assuming things were going to be the same as every other day. Silly on my part, I know, considering our life thus far."

Will looked up when Hannibal placed his thumb and index finger on his chin.

"It isn't silly to want safety. It's a basic human need. And unless you want to come out with information I'm not already aware of, you shouldn't feel wrong to want that."

Unable to stop himself, Will rested his ear against the center of his chest. The steady boom boom boom caused his eyes to flutter closed.

"That's the thing, being with you is the safest I've felt in the longest time. I just didn't want it, like most everything else, to be taken from me."

"Our names may change, we may be moving to a different country, but that doesn't mean what you feel as Will changes. I will still, and always, for that matter, protect you as much as I possibly can."

Will pursed his lips in curiosity. He looked back up at him and sank his teeth into his bottom lip, a move that made Hannibal trace his lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Am I your husband?"

A slow smile spread across Hannibal's face. "Is that your way of saying you want to marry me?"

Will closed his eyes and allowed Hannibal's fingers to play in his hair.

"You wish," he whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat when Hannibal tugged ever so slightly. He had no choice but to open his eyes.

"I am nothing if not traditional, William. And it's exactly that reason why I decided against calling you my husband…..yet."

Will's brows shot up, but he didn't make an effort to have Hannibal move.

"Hannibal Lecter, you are one cocky boy. What if I don't agree to your proposal? Have you ever thought of that?"

"Vividly."


	3. Chapter 3

Too tired to ask him any more questions at the moment, Will rested his head in Hannibal's lap and allowed his eyes to close. A sleepy smile formed when Hannibal placed a blanket across his body. 

Unable to fight his curiosity, he turned to face him. His nostrils flared when books, the kind you never read but kept on your top shelf, and a red wine reduction wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

He tested himself and his will power and unbuttoned Hannibal's button down.

"Will," Hannibal gasped softly. "What are you doing?" 

His fingers traced the soft skin upwards until they reached tufts of hair. Only then, did he allow himself to tug until he heard a soft gasp. He tugged harder when Hannibal did the same to his hair.

"Will," Hannibal said once more, this time more insistent in his calling. He would have been stupid to ignore it, but for some reason, that's all he wanted to do. "What is it that you're doing?"

"Nothing."

He kept his hand in place and allowed sleep to overtake him.

"Good night, Will."

Will smiled in the in-between sleep when Hannibal placed a soft kiss to his temple.

Every night for the past month, Hannibal had held him while he slept. It had been the only thing that kept the nightmares away at first. He didn't have the heart to tell him the nightmares had, for the most part, stopped. 

He opened his eyes some hours later. A smile started to break free when he saw his companion's head nodding. The entire time they'd slept together, he couldn't count on one hand how many times he'd actually seen Hannibal sleep.

"He sleeps," he whispered. 

Using the pad of his thumb, he traced Hannibal's bottom lip to make sure he was actually asleep. Sometimes he was convinced the man simply sat in the still and quiet. 

He tilted his head and let his finger slip inside Hannibal's partly open mouth. A soft moan escaped when he grazed his front teeth. 

_ Hannibal would mark him with love bites in places only they could see. He would take his time with him. It wouldn't be like with a woman, not that he entirely remembered those fumblings. _

_ Testing his limits, he sat up.  _

_ "How long will you stay asleep for?" _

_ His palm twitched when all his blood left his brain. _

_ Part of him wanted Hannibal to wake up and ease the sudden ache between his legs. _

_ Fuck, he was hard.  _

_ He couldn't think of the last time he had ever been this hard without any encouraging.  _

_ "If I do this will you wake?" _

_ He bit his thumb nail as he eased himself onto his lap. After some situating on his part, he managed to fully straddle him. _

_ His teeth sank into his bottom lip so his whimper wouldn't give him away. _

_ You place your hands on my waist and pull me so I feel your growing erection pressing against me. It's as hard, maybe harder than mine. _

_ "How- how is that possible?" I whimper and dig my nails into your shoulders. _

_ Your eyes only grow brighter the more I whimper.  _

_ I am filled with a desire to release, but also to pull your hair tight. It wouldn't be a give or take. You'd let me have both, as many times as I wanted.  _

_ I sink my teeth into your shoulder and moan your name when it was your fingers who went into my hair. They were needy in their tug, and did nothing more but solidify how hard my cock really was to my brain. _

_ Shivers went spiraling down my spine when your tongue slid along the curve of my neck.  _

_ Every single touch you inflicted, every gentle glide of your tongue became more painful than the last.  _

_ "Have mercy," I whispered against the curve of your neck.  _

_ You were just as hard as I was, yet you could calmly sit there and act like everything was fine and dandy. It was anything but fair. _

_ "You aren't human," I panted. "Only a statue wouldn't be affected by how hard you are. You're harder than me." _

_ Short gasps came when you placed your hands on my back and lifted me so we were nose to nose. My tongue slid along my lips to try and catch sweat droplets that were tempted to fall.  _

_ I panted against you when greedy hands pressed into my back.  _

_ With the skill of someone who knows how to get what they want, one hand stayed firmly planted on the middle of my back while the other made its way to the front of my jeans. _

_ I sank my teeth into your shoulder once more when your fingers, your greedy fingers, wrapped around me. Whimpers escaped my lips when I became unable to stop how fast it was going to happen. _

_ The last time I had come anywhere close to feeling like this was when I was 18. Not that anything had ever come close to whatever the hell this was. _

With a sudden start his eyes opened on a silent Hannibal, causing his entire face to heat.

Everything that'd just happened, with the exception of cum coating his underwear, had been a dream.

Without any further exchange of words, Hannibal wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like this until the throbbing eased enough for him to lift his head and make eye contact. 

He bit on his thumb nail and peeked at him through his lashes.

Hannibal looked back with a steady gaze full of knowledge and acceptance. He made no move to end their embrace. 

Will swallowed hard.

"H-Hannibal, what would you do-" he clutched his belly with a soft whimper when the fluttering became almost unbearable. "If-" he closed his eyes, silently counted to ten and dared himself to continue. "If I kissed you?"

A gasp came when Hannibal closed the distance without an answer. 

He clutched Hannibal's face in hopes this was real. He didn't want to randomly wake up and all this to have disappeared.

Hannibal's mouth was greedy, but not as greedy as it could have been given the circumstances. 

"Hey," Will pouted when Hannibal suddenly pulled away from him. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip when he tousled his hair with a soft smile. 

"We're here."

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After touching down in Spain Hannibal tells Will a fairy tale.

Will brought his fingers to his lips.

Nobody, in the history of kissing, had ever kissed him in the way that he'd just been kissed. And he still wasn't quite convinced it actually happened, because kisses like that, that made your whole soul feel like it was departing your body, just didn't happen in this day and age. And if they did, they shouldn't. Kisses like those made people unable to focus. How could you possibly focus on anything else?

He looked down at the warm hand wrapped around his wrist. It was gentle, yet dominating.

A soft gasp escaped his lips when bright lights from outside hit him in the face.

Had he just walked off the plane without realizing it? Surely, one kiss didn't have that kind of power. Right?

He really, truly hoped one kiss didn't have that kind of power. Otherwise, how did people get anything done?

"We just kissed," he said, more to himself so he didn't forget.

Hannibal smiled without saying any words. He placed his hand on his lower back and led him to a waiting helicopter.

Will looked at Hannibal when another leather seat formed to his body.

"I thought you couldn't surprise me, yet it seems as if you keep finding ways to do just that."

"What if it's you who surprises me?" Hannibal patted the seat directly beside him with a smile. "Come. Sit beside me while I tell you a fairy tale."

Will's brows furrowed. "Aren't we a little old for fairy tales and children's books?"

"One is never too old to be taken to another place. Besides, I do think you're going to enjoy Erick's and Lukas' story."

"Who are Erick and Lukas?"

Hannibal smiled a genuine smile. He allowed himself the rare opportunity to run his fingers through his curls.

"Two men starting over in life,"

Will's gaze flitted to Hannibal's face. "We, you and I, have a backstory for this new life? How long has it been since you started planning this?"

"More than I care to admit and you need to know."

_Lukas walked the streets of Florence with his hands in his jacket pockets. The scent of food coming from all directions did little more than make him desperately wish he would've eaten breakfast that filled him, rather than miss the sights any day._

_He pulled a bag of granola from his pocket and began munching._

_One of his fundamental life rules was to never let oneself get to the point of starvation. Even if you had to eat something before you ate._

_"Watch out!" A deeper voice said directly behind him._

_He didn't have time to react before he was run into. The air left his lungs exactly two seconds before he realized he had been knocked down._

_"Oh, no, not my bike," that voice from earlier said._

_Lukas turned around. He rested on his elbows with a soft smile._

_"It seems as if your bike has managed to escape you."_

_His smile grew when the boy scrambled to get his bike back in its rightful position. It had been a rare occurrence that he'd gotten to witness a male blush so vividly._

_After standing, he wiped his palms on the sides of his pants._

_"First, I get locked out of my hotel." An exasperated sigh escaped his pink lips as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length brown curls. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and shoved his gloved hands into his jacket pocket. "Now, I can't even find my hotel, much less ride a bike."_

_"How did you get locked out of your hotel?"_

_To keep from continuing to smile, he sank his teeth into his thumb nail when a small whimper escaped his lips._

_"My roommates decided to go get drunk and have sex. Said roommates also decided to take all the keys with them when they left."_

_He dared to place his hands on his shoulders with a reassuring smile._

_"You look like you could use a drink."_

_His blue eyes went wide. "It's barely eleven a.m."_

_"And the earlier you get started, the longer you can go. "_

_"I-I'm not a big drinker. Things tend to go awry when I drink."_

_"Consider me intrigued. Why don't you come with me while you figure out what to do. I'll buy you lunch as well."_

_"I-I don't know. I really should-_

_"Before you say no, you should know working on an empty stomach does more harm than good."_

_The brown haired boy sank his teeth into his bottom lip, making Lukas' heart beat with a need he hadn't had in years._

Will raised his brows with a smirk. He lifted his head slightly off Hannibal's chest. "Let me get this straight. Your alter ego likes food as much as you do?"

Hannibal clutched Will's chin between his palm and met his eyes. "My dear boy, they are identities, such as Will and Hannibal have their own stories, so do Lukas and Erick."

"But I'm still Will, at least part of me is."

"Think of it this way, Will and Erick are two sides of one coin, and said sides blur together, but they're still very different."

He helped Will off the helicopter and into a waiting car. The driver was invisible behind a dark, soundproof divider, and the car began to move towards its destination with no need for directions.

Will furrowed his brows and once again met his eyes. "I am Will Graham. We're just hiding out for a bit. We can eventually go back home." He searched Hannibal's face in desperation. "We can go home. Right, Hannibal?"

Hannibal traced Will's bottom lip with a soft sigh and gentle shake of his head.

"We are home now. This is our home. You must try and remember that regardless of how hard it gets."

Will's bottom lip trembled slightly.

He lowered his head back to the safety of Hannibal's chest and bit down on his tongue to keep the tears that stung his eyes from flowing.

"My love," Hannibal soothed. He tilted Will's chin once more. "We're going to be happy here."

That sudden confession of love made the tears spring into free fall.

"Don't you think this-" he gestured between the two of them. "Is moving a little too fast?"

"Fast?" Hannibal gasped. He knew he loved Will the moment he met him, felt it deeper in his soul than any other potential flame. "I've been in love with you for five years. Nothing about you and I has been fast. I'm not one to force things, so I'll let you come to it on your own terms, but this isn't fast."

Will gasped when Hannibal placed a gold band on his finger. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he whispered, "I'm not gay."

Hannibal blinked at him with a set jaw. "You kissed me. You came to me."

"That." A nervous giggle escaped. "The plane air had got to me."

"So, you're saying you didn't want it?"

"No. Yes. This is too fast."

Unable to control himself any longer, Hannibal framed his face and kissed Will until he became breathless. To his surprise, Will gasped against his lips and molded his body to his.

Will kissed him back. He fisted his hands in his hair to pull him closer, not wanting to let him go.

Hannibal parted enough to rub their noses together. "You love me too. You just don't want to admit it."


	5. Chapter 5

Will cleared his throat with a nervous giggle. Hannibal had officially crossed a boundary line somewhere. He needed to get out, go somewhere, anywhere Hannibal wasn't. It seemed that the longer they stayed in a space alone together, the weirder things became. Maybe it was simply the events of that day. They would settle down once the dust settled.

_"Hey!" Abigail said with wide eyes when Will pulled her from her sleep too roughly with a hand around her wrist. She lowered her headphones and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I was sleeeeeping, Dad."_

_"I'll give you a cookie if you come inside with me right now."_

_She rolled her eyes and neck, then carefully fixed her scarf._

_"You wake me to tell me you'll give me a cookie?" She crossed her arms in thought. "What kind of cookie?"_

_"Does the kind of cookie matter as of right now? Let's just go inside."_

_She shoved his hand away with a grumble. He was being more annoying than usual, which she could normally deal with, but now he was interrupting her sleep._

_"Yes, the kind of cookie matters. What kind of cookie?"_

_"I don't know. Chocolate chip? Can we go inside now?"_

_A small giggle bubbled out of her. She bit down on her thumb nail and peeked up at him. "Chocolate chip is icky."_

_He let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What kind of person doesn't like chocolate chip cookies?"_

_"Do you have something against the other kind of cookies? Like what happens if you think you like chocolate chip your whole life, but come to find out you like other cookies, such as snickerdoodle?"_

_"Have you tasted chocolate chip? They're delicious."_

_"I'm not denying that. I'm saying there are other options, and maybe be open to trying new things."_

_Will rolled his eyes and grabbed her backpack, leaving her no choice but to follow him out of the car._

_With an eye roll of her own, Abigail slammed the door behind her and started after him._

_"Holy fuck," they said at the same time._

_Will looked at her and lightly hit her shoulder. "Watch your language."_

_Deciding to ignore what he was saying, she turned her attention back to the massive thing that looked like it wanted to be considered a house._

_"Holy shit," she said, not caring what he'd have to say._

Will crossed his arms with a slight chuckle. He turned his attention to the man getting out of the car.

"We live here, Hannibal?"

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. He set the bags on the ground and made his way toward William. He took his chin between his fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

"Yes, Erick, we live here. I'm Lukas and you're Erick." He set his jaw before continuing. "You will start to be punished should you not remember this."

Will searched his face with a loud swallow. Unlike in the car where he had some room to get away, he was out in the open with nowhere to run.

"I'll try my best, but please remember that 24 hours ago this wasn't my reality. My reality was Ha-" He looked down. He didn't know how he would be punished, but finding out wasn't on the top of his list. "Them in a shitty motel."

Hannibal gently wrapped his hand around Will's wrist and pulled him back against him. He ran his hands up and down his arms.

"My love, I know this is a lot to get used to. I know it is, but I need you to try and give this a chance. I believe that you'll feel better if you accept it for what it is. We aren't them. We aren't broken the way they are. If you can't do this naturally, simply think of it as my way of protecting him from those rooms in his memory palace that he doesn't allow himself to go into."

_"Can we go inside already?" Abigail asked. She placed her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun._

Will placed his hands on Hannibal's chest before he allowed his gaze to trail up toward his eyes. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip. 

"We should go inside." His voice came out huskier than he would have liked.

Hannibal framed his face with a smile. "Why don't you take a minute to go collect yourself and explore? I need to go speak with the staff about what's in the pantry."

"Staff?" Will asked with furrowed brows. "It isn't just us here?"

Hannibal's smile grew. "Of course not."

Will's audible gasp filled the space Hannibal caused when he walked inside.

_Abigail rolled her eyes when her dad made no move to actually go inside. "Are we going to stay out here forever?"_

_Much like Hannibal, this house seemed to be its own character. You couldn't define what it was, because it was everything, yet still managed to leave you speechless._

_"Are you seeing the same thing I am?"_

_"I'd like to see more inside. Can we go inside, please?"_

_"We live here, Abigail. What the fuck?" He hissed as he began pacing._

_After sighing heavily, Abigail sat on the steps and began tapping her foot. Telling her dramatic dad to hurry up would be pointless, because he would and could drag things out and be more dramatic. She was just going to have to wait until he decided this wasn't the end of the world._

_"It's hot," she pointed out in hopes he'd start to get the hint._

_"I can't live here."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's fucking huge. What if I get lost?"_

_She raised her brows before banging her head on her knees. "You're going to get lost….in your house?"_

_"The fact that you aren't worried about that concerns me.", he muttered._

_"I just want to go inside, Dad. I'm hungry and in need of a shower from the trip. So can we please, please, please go inside?"_

_"Then go inside, Abigail. Nothing is stopping you."_

_"Someone has to chaperone you and your dramatic ass," she mumbled. With a soft sigh, she stood and crossed her arms. "What are you really afraid of?"_

_He stopped pacing long enough to look at her. "What makes you think it's not this house?"_

_"You were happy sleeping with him in that shitty motel for a solid month. Things only began to change when you kissed for the first time. It's almost like you're scared to fall for the one thing that isn't going to abandon you."_

_Tears stung his eyes. He searched her face and swallowed the rising lump in his throat._

_"Dad made a life for us here. He's not going anywhere. For the first time in our lives, we can be a proper family. But in order to do that, you're going to have to allow it to happen. It doesn't have to suck this time."_

_"But what if it does? What if I'm not what he wants?"_

_"Well, then you can say you gave it your all. Trust him." She placed her hands on his shoulders to make sure she had his attention. "Trust him enough to fail."_

_With a shaky inhale, he found her hand and led her inside._

"Lukas," he called, allowing his tongue to get used to how it sounded. 

A small, slow smile spread across his lips when Hannibal walked into the foyer. 

"Do we have the ingredients for snickerdoodles? I'm kind of hungry after the trip.", Will asked. 

"Snickerdoodles? Are you sure you wouldn't rather have something more substantial?"

Will walked up to him, framed his face, and kissed him. "Snickerdoodles. I want snickerdoodles."

Hannibal smiled and pressed their foreheads together. Seeing him this insistent made his heart flip in every direction. 

"Gladly, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal raised his brows when Will stuck some dough in his mouth and began munching. 

"You aren't supposed to eat raw dough, my love."

That made Will meet his eyes with a smile. He licked all the dough off and went back for another taste.

"Says the cannibal." He hopped onto the counter and let his legs dangle, while mindlessly eating cinnamon dough. "Have you ever tried it?"

Hannibal placed dough on the pan with a scrunched nose. He shook his head and tossed Will a paper towel. 

"I prefer my food cooked."

Will's eyes lit up when he smiled. "So you're ok with eating actual human beings, but get weird around raw cookie dough?"

"Even people are cooked, Erick."

"But they're people who had thoughts and feelings. Cookie dough doesn't. Besides, even if you don't like it, you have to at least try it before you say you don't. "

"If I do, will you promise to do something for me? "

Will nodded while sucking his finger. 

"Yes. I think I would."

Hannibal rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "You aren't going to let this go, my love, are you?"

"Just be glad I'm doing these things with you."

"Fair point."

Hannibal searched Will's face when he tsked and took the bowl and spoon away from him.

"Here."

Without taking a second to think about it, Hannibal parted his lips when Will brought a finger to them. A soft moan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes once his tongue wrapped around his finger. 

Will tilted his head and pulled Hannibal between his dangling legs. He placed his free hand on his back to keep him there, if nothing more than to feel his warmth coming through his white button down. 

His eyes went wide with need when Hannibal's sucking went on after the dough was cleaned off. He wrapped his legs tighter as he untucked Hannibal's shirt from his pants.

In his entire adult life, he had never needed to feel his nails along skin more. 

A whimper bubbled out of him once Hannibal's tongue took him deeper than he originally planned. He squeezed his eyes shut in the safety of Hannibal's shoulder while his nails dug in deeper. He didn't want to think about how deep his nails were going. If needed, he would deal with Hannibal's dirty looks later, should he give them. 

While still sucking his finger, Hannibal pressed himself deeper into his legs. Even through his jeans, he could feel Hannibal's erection pressed against his own. 

He knew it shouldn't surprise him, but things would always surprise him about his character. In no fantasy that he had ever conjured up in his head, did Hannibal pressing his erection against his own feel this damn good.

Hannibal placed his hand around Will's neck and came centimeters from his face.

Will licked his lips. His belly rose up and down in fast bursts when he felt Hannibal's hot breath. 

He gasped for air he didn't know had left his lungs when Hannibal whispered, "The cookies."

"The cookies?" 

After jumping off the counter, he turned to face the disheveled man. Despite his cheeks being flushed and his button down wrinkled, nothing about him said he was fazed by their interaction.

He bit his thumb nail before running out of the kitchen. 

What he needed was for the blood to return to his brain so he could think of something, anything besides how hard his psychiatrist was.

His feet pounded up the stairs while he fought for air to return to his lungs. 

God, he could still feel him against him. 

He gripped the banister and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe the ache would go away if he just didn't think of him that way…..

His knuckles turned white. 

He wasn't sure he'd be able to say no if Hannibal were to come up to him on the stairs.

"Fuck me," he hissed and finished climbing the stairs.

_"Hey dad," Abigail said, coming out of her room. "Are the cookies done?"_

_Will gritted his teeth and looked at her through narrowed slits._

_"Where is the bathroom?"_

_She pointed to the left with a small shrug. "That way? Are the cookies done?"_

_He moved past her with a feral growl._

_"Who peed in your Fruit Loops?' She called with an eye roll before making her way downstairs._

He turned the water on as cold as it could possibly get, despite being very aware that even that would do little to ease the ache that was coursing through his entire body.

He covered his hand with his mouth when the cold water soaked him to his core. 

"Fuck," he moaned as he bit into his hand.

The need to cum mixed with the cold water caused his whole body to violently shake.

He had gone his whole life without experiencing a need this strong. Nobody could've warned him that a fucking cannibal would be the one to unlock every desire he ever had or thought about having.

The shower door opening caused him to jump with a gasp.

He narrowed his eyes at the man who had his gaze trained on him.

A hard lump formed in his throat when he noticed his jaw was tight.

"How are you so calm?" He panted.

The only item Hannibal took off before stepping in the shower was his shoes. He cracked his neck with a dry chuckle.

"Calm?" He backed Will slowly up. "You assume I'm calm?"

"Nothing bothers you. It's like you're a stone faced god."

Will gasped when cold marble hit his back. He was an idiot for thinking cold water would help.

"I've had five years to perfect my arousal around you," Hannibal said through clenched teeth. "Trust me when I say I'm anything but calm."

Will swallowed hard and dared to ask, "What happens if you aren't perfecting it?"

Without any more words being exchanged, Hannibal closed the distance and kissed him like he'd wanted to since the day they met.

Will pulled him closer. His hands took on a life of their own as they explored Hannibal's body. He managed to get Hannibal's shirt off and thrown on the floor without letting go.

He moaned helplessly as he was suddenly picked up and carried to the other side of the shower. Will's nails dug into the other man's back as Hannibal sat him on the bench and became greedy with his tongue. 

Their gazes momentarily locked when Hannibal placed kisses down his belly.

Will ran his fingers through Hannibal's hair when his kisses stopped once he reached his jeans. He started squirming as Hannibal started taking his time easing them down and off his body.

"Please," Will panted on the brink of tears. "Touch me."

Hannibal looked up at him through fluttering lashes with a sweet, slow smile. "I will, my love."

"Please," he pleaded once more. 

Will sank his teeth into his bottom lip when he couldn't handle it anymore. He shoved Hannibal onto the ground and yanked off his pants.

Hannibal tilted his head with a smile as his own hands began exploring Will's body. After five years of fantasy the reality certainly didn't disappoint.

Will straddled him and found his mouth once more.

"My love," Hannibal giggled against him breathlessly. "We don't have to go this fast."

Will searched his face with a pout. "But you've waited so long."

Hannibal traced his face with a smile. "And you've only just realized. We have all the time in the world to go fast."

A nervous giggle escaped Will's lips when Hannibal gently picked him up and sat him back on the bench.

"I-I thought you said we weren't going fast."

Hannibal grinned as he knelt in front of him. "I never said I wasn't going to taste you, my love."

Will furrowed his brows. "Li-like a blow job?"

Hannibal caressed Will's face with a smile. "Yes, my love, a blow job." He kissed him softly and reassuringly. "Relax. I promise I will not do anything that would harm you."

To help ease his mind, Hannibal rested on his thighs for a few moments before he asked if he was ready.

Will bit his thumb nail before he slowly nodded. "Ok."

Hannibal was slow, almost painfully slow. He tasted Will until his belly turned to liquid and the only thought he could possibly think was why had he waited this long before allowing this to happen. 

Will gripped the bench and let out a hoarse, feral moan as Hannibal's hot, greedy mouth took him over the edge.   
Hannibal gazed up at Will as his face contorted in pleasure and the hot, salty flavor of his lover's seed exploded in his mouth. Nothing had ever tasted so good. 

Hannibal wrapped his fingers around his own aching cock and began to stroke himself as he swallowed every drop. A helpless whimper rose from deep in his throat as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. He'd like to think he'd be better able to control himself, but five years of longing took over and he spilled all over his hand and the shower floor. 

Will panted and slowly released his grip on the bench. His legs felt like jello and the steam from the shower made his lungs ache. There was going to be no way physically, unless he crawled out of here on his hands and knees, and maybe not even then, that he was going to be able to leave this room as he sat.

"Hannibal," he panted in need of water. He was too tired to remember that he wasn't supposed to call him Hannibal.

Hannibal exhaled as he slowly stood. He cleared his throat and hoped to God he didn't sound as spent as his lover. "Let's go to bed, my love."

Will looked at him when Hannibal began drying him off from head to toe. A sleepy giggle bubbled out of him. "That's how I dry the dogs."

Hannibal wrapped the buttery soft towel loosely around Will with a soft, sweet smile. He gathered his one true love in his arms and carried him to their room.

Will pouted when Hannibal placed him gently on the bed. "Don't leave me."

Climbing in behind Will, Hannibal wrapped his arms around his lover's torso and placed soft kisses along the curve of his neck. "Never again."

Will sleepily turned to face him and buried his face in the safety of his lover's chest. "I love you, Hannibal Lecter," Will murmured before his eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal slowly opened his eyes when light began to fill the room in soft whites. He moaned softly so as not to disturb the sleeping boy beside him. After stretching, he carefully got out of bed. He opened the curtains so Will would be able to wake as naturally as possible. After the events of the past few days, he needed Will's rhythm to return to as normal as before.

He eased himself back into bed and propped himself up with his hand. He had never seen something as beautiful as his lover, and he'd had his share. Unable to control himself, he allowed his fingers to play with the curls along his forehead.

Will moaned softly. A smile played across the corners of his lips while he debated on opening his eyes. 

"Good morning, Erick."

That made Will open one eye and peek out at him. 

"Who's Erick?" He asked before sighing softly. He rubbed his face with his hands in order to wake himself up. "Me….right." He turned on his back and started at the ceiling. 

"How'd you sleep?" Hannibal asked, continuing to play with his curls. 

Will yawned as he glanced at Hannibal. He turned back on his side. He began to mindlessly play with Hannibal's chest hair.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that question, because you never actually sleep? Instead, you simply lay there and recite philosophy books."

Hannibal chuckled softly.

While the sun continued to rise, he began placing soft kisses along Will's jawline. 

"I simply missed you and wanted to know what you were thinking."

Will moaned softly and turned his head slightly, allowing Hannibal more room to continue kissing him.

"I was thinking that it hadn't been that long that we've been here, yet it somehow feels like an eternity. I'm thinking that," a soft giggle bubbled out of him when Hannibal moved to his neck. "I'm really starting to enjoy you doing that, and I fear that if you don't stop, we might not be able to get out of bed for at least a week."

Hannibal kissed below Will's chin with a smile. He ran his nails along his bare side.

"I'm starting to enjoy this needy side of you, because I will, in fact, kiss you till we die."

With a smile, Will rolled on top of Hannibal. "Is that a promise?"

"I tend to only make promises I can keep."

Will tilted his head with a smile. He ran his fingers through Hannibal's hair before rubbing their noses together. His heart turned into goo when Hannibal ran his fingers along his sides.

"I'm starting to enjoy this."

Using his left hand, Hannibal tilted Will's chin enough for their eyes to meet. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and allowed himself to soak in everything that made Will, Will.

After a few minutes of lazy kisses, Hannibal helped Will out of bed. 

A slow smile spread across Will's lips when Hannibal wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"What are you doing?"

Hannibal inhaled Will's neck with a smile. He gently nibbled his earlobe and urged him to the door.

"Showing you the house."

Will giggled at this awkward backward dance. Had any other person touched him without the promise of letting go, he would've been put off by it. But had Hannibal let him go, he feared things would go back the way they were. 

"Would you like to see my favorite room first?" Hannibal asked against his ear.

"Mmmm," Will murmured, while fighting the urge to close his eyes. He was quickly becoming far too comfortable with Hannibal.

"This room sold the house for me."

"Is it a kinky, murder dungeon?" Will asked. The last words turned into a fit of giggles when Hannibal pulled him closer and shook his head.

"You believe murder to be kinky?"

"Well, I mean, we are naked."

Will covered his mouth when another round of giggles bubbled out of him. Hannibal's face against his skin had heated, and he could swear he heard swear words.

"Zhizn’ ebet meya! That isn't going to work. Come with me."

He looked at a flustered Hannibal with a smirk. This was even better than the cookies.

"Did you just swear?"

"I most definitely did not."

"You sworeee."

Hannibal sighed slowly, which only made Will enjoy it more. 

"Just follow me, please.".

Unable to control himself any longer, Will turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and grinned from ear to ear.

"You just swore."

"I do not swear. It is not in my nature."

"Just because it's in a language I don't understand, doesn't mean it doesn't count."

"I'm not saying it isn't. However, I most certainly did not curse."

Will kissed Hannibal with a smile. "Mmmhmmm. Sure you didn't."

Hannibal smiled against Will. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say this was your way of trying to silence me."

"Never. I just happen to enjoy tasting your lips."

Will's smile turned into a moan when Hannibal fisted his fingers in his hair and tugged with the right amount of pressure. His neck was exposed and ready for Hannibal to do whatever he wanted.

"Come with me," Hannibal muttered against his ear. " I need to get you ready."

Will met his eyes after searching his face. "Ready for what?"

"Your debut as my partner."

After a quick glance at Will's ass and a quick lick of his lips, Hannibal grabbed his wrist and led him toward the bathroom.

Will sat on the edge of the tub while he watched Hannibal set up a towel and chair. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip to control the moan that wanted to escape.

The lips that were being occupied by mindless fingers tapping against them, were wrapped around him, making him weak, not even 24 hours ago.

Will gripped the cold marble as a soft moan escaped his lips. 

It wasn't fair that he had to watch Hannibal's muscles ripple in his back while he moved. No man looked that good this early in the morning.

"Come to me, my love," Hannibal said. He patted the chair with one hand and curled his finger up with the other.

Doing as instructed, Will walked over to Hannibal and sat.

"I can't say I've ever had anyone shave me before," Will said when Hannibal put cream on his face.

Hannibal smiled as he got to work.

Will closed his eyes, but peeked out of one when he realized just how quiet he was being. Nobody that was that close to his throat with a knife should be that quiet. 

"What are you thinking?"

Hannibal wiped the blade on a towel, then his hands before he looked at him. He caressed his smooth jaw with a smile that had nothing but love behind it.

"I'm thinking of how far you've come since I first met you. You're no longer what would be considered broken and don't need to be sheltered, not that I ever thought you did."

Will met his whiskey eyes. His teeth sank into his bottom lip when he saw tears forming in his eyes. He brought his fingers to his lips and began tracing them.

"You really have been in love with me since we met," he murmured low enough that Hannibal shouldn't have been able to hear. He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about himself not realizing he was in love with him despite years of longing.

His own stupidity made him blink back his own tears and clear his throat.

What he should do was marry him right there, or at least vow to never let him go.

He furrowed his brows when Hannibal placed two fingers against his lips and told him to stay put.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something for you that I would like you to wear."

Moments later, Hannibal came back into the bathroom with a garment bag and a smile.

"Should I be concerned?" Will asked when Hannibal helped him up, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Open it, my love." Will gasped when Hannibal shook his head and placed his hands on his back. "On second thought, go put this on. I want to see you in it."

Will turned back to face him with crossed arms. 

"Ok. I am officially scared. Knowing your style, I'll be lucky if it doesn't have lights."

Hannibal looked him up and down with his own furrowed brows. "Why would it have lights?"

"Because you're you and you don't do anything like a normal person would. Don't get me, wrong, I love it. It's just you can be a bit…..much sometimes."

Hannibal bit his thumb nail with a full pout, causing Will to wrap his arms back around his lover's neck.

"But I will be honored to wear anything you picked for me."

Hannibal's full smile returned.

"Please go put it on. I can't wait to see you in it."

Will looked over his shoulder before he left the bathroom and cocked a brow.

"Shouldn't you want to see me out of it?"

"Don't tempt me this early. Not when I haven't had coffee yet."

"I wouldn't complain if you did," Will said before closing the door to the bathroom.

After setting the bag on the white sheets, Will brought his fingers to his lips and began pacing.

Shouldn't Hannibal want to touch him more than he did? 

Based on every movie he'd seen, these things went way faster than this was proceeding.

What if he wasn't going to touch him again? This was a whole new level of intimacy and Will was completely out of his depth. How would he ever keep a man like Hannibal interested?

"Is everything ok?" Hannibal called from the bathroom.

Will's eyes went wide. He looked down at his still naked body and covered himself with his hands.

"Yeah! It's good. Totally cool."

Hannibal opened the door, causing Will to scream very much like a girl.

"Whatareyoudoing?!"

Hannibal rested his head against the doorframe and met his lover's eyes. 

"Your voice cracked. I was worried you might not like it."

"No. I love it." Will diverted his gaze and traced the zipper with his fingers. "Thank you."

"You haven't opened it."

Fighting an eye roll, Hannibal opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of black Versace briefs, then handed them to Will.

"You'll need to wear those with that suit."

Will's mouth gaped when he saw them.

"What are those?"

"Please just put them on," Hannibal said with a sigh.

"I don't wear briefs."

"Please just do what I'm asking. I need you to eat, and we can't do that until you're dressed. Andrés has our breakfast prepared, and I'd rather not keep him waiting any more than he already has."

Will searched his face, the suit, then back to his face.

"Who's Andrés?"

"He's our…..pretty much everything we need him to be." Hannibal kissed his temple. "Please get dressed. I will meet you downstairs."

Once Hannibal left the room, Will flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. How long would be too long to put off doing the inevitable?

He sat straight up when he heard laughter coming from downstairs.

For having just met the staff, Hannibal's laugh sounded awfully intimate.

He got dressed as fast as he could and made his way downstairs.

"The fuck is this?", Will muttered to himself.

Hannibal had his hand on some dude's arm and was leaning in way too damn close while chatting away in a language Will didn't understand. 

He cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Hannibal's laugh trailed off when he turned his gaze to him. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip and moaned from deep in his throat. Something about the white shirt that was cut in a low V, mixed with those pants that hugged his hips, made Hannibal's pants suddenly become too tight.

"Erick, this is Andrés."

Black like blood in the moonlight eyes met Will's. He extended his hand with a smile that lit up the room like the sun and made Will open and close his own hands helplessly. 

"It's so lovely to meet you. I've heard so much about you.", the man practically purred in a voice that oozed charm and sensuality. 

Will chuckled dryly as he met Hannibal's gaze once more.

"Funny. Cause I haven't had the pleasure of hearing about you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal walked behind Will and placed a kiss on his neck. His eyes fluttered closed when he inhaled. He wasn't wearing that awful aftershave he'd come to hate. It was a small moment that should have been welcome, but he didn't feel like Will without it. He was going to have to rectify that with a concoction of his own soon.

"I had every intention of telling you," Hannibal said, clearing his throat. "Unfortunately, the plans changed."

Will forced his face to remain neutral and turned to face Hannibal. 

"What changed them?"

_Will's gaze shifted from Hannibal's to the auburn haired girl who padded softly into the kitchen. He cocked a brow when he saw her wearing a cow onesie with the hood pulled over her head._

_She smiled a sleepy smile and waved slightly._

_"Good morning."_

_He walked over to her and crossed his arms._

_"What are you wearing?"_

_She looked down at her onesie, then back at him with a confused tilt of her head._

_"What do you mean what am I wearing?"_

_"You're wearing a cow."_

_She raised a brow with a giggle when she took in his outfit._

_"Have you seen yourself? I'm pretty sure a cow is the least of your problems." She walked to the cabinets and got out a cup. "Besides, Dad got it for me when I was staying with him."_

_That made Will burst into a fit of giggles. In no world could he picture Hannibal ever picking that out for her._

_"He did not."_

_"It was on my Amazon list, thank you very much."_

_"So he can't have any electronics, but a cow onesie is acceptable."_

_She poured coffee into the cup, sweetened it, and brought it to her lips._

_"How do you know what he did and didn't have? You weren't there."_

_She rested her back against the edge of the counter and looked at her other dad. A smile spread across her face in remembrance of everything they did together._

_Her mouth gaped when her gaze trailed away from her dad to the man standing beside him._

_Andrés had skin the color of toasted cashews. Smooth, buttery cashews that could keep you warm on a long winter night. You wouldn't even need a blanket, just his strong arms wrapped around you would generate more than enough heat._

_"Who's thatttttt?", she exclaimed with more than a little lust in her tone._

_Will used his palm to close her jaw with an exaggerated eye roll._

_"Do I need to get you a napkin to catch the drool?"_

_Her gaze never left his body. She bit her lip and stared with open admiration._

_"He's yummy!"_

_"Yeah," Will said with crossed arms. He stood beside her and tilted his head, unable to control himself. "Your dad seems to think so too."_

_Abigail looked at him and searched his face._

_"You don't think so?"_

_"I think I don't know him, yet your father seems to be making himself at home." He ran his fingers through his hair with an exasperated sigh when he saw Hannibal, once again, leaning in, having a melody with another man, who could potentially be everything Hannibal wanted. "You all seem to be making yourself at home."_

_"Maybe we're just trying to enjoy the situation."_

_"Of course you're enjoying it. You have a 'yummy' piece of artwork to admire all day long."_

"Erick," Hannibal said, causing Will to blink up at him. 

"Hmm?"

His heart skipped a beat when Hannibal grabbed his wrist and began tracing hearts along the veins leading up his arm. 

"Where did you go just now?"

Will shook his head with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Nowhere."

Hannibal led him into the corridor leading to the kitchen and framed his face. He placed the back of his head to Will's temple and narrowed his eyes in concern.

"You're wandering again."

"No. I-I'm not." He smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips and allowed himself to be fully present. "It's just jet lag. I'm sure it'll wear off by the end of today."

"Do you promise? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I thought I had any part in the fevers returning."

Will ran his fingers through Hannibal's hair, eventually resting at the base of his neck. Seeing Hannibal worry about him did something to his belly.

"I have never been better. A little scarred since the fevers, but overall, I have never been better."

Hannibal smiled a childlike smile before peeking in the kitchen. Once he saw nobody was paying attention, he grabbed Will's wrist and led him into the halls. 

Will searched Hannibal's face when he shoved him against the wall. 

"What are you doing?"

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?", Hannibal asked in a teasing tone. 

"No. Of course not."

Will's eyes squeezed shut with a soft whimper as Hannibal's lips covered his.

_What if the new boy he seemed so fond of kissed him better than Will ever could? It wasn't like he had kissed anybody like this, well, ever. There was no way Will was a better kisser than Andres had to be._

_At this point, was Hannibal simply being nice because he helped him escape from jail?_

_Stop it, Will- Erick, whatever the hell my name is, you said you loved him. He would be hurt if he knew you were thinking this._

He was completely lost as their bodies pressed together. Soft, desperate noises escaped him as Hannibal parted his lips slightly and sucked on Will's bottom lip. 

A disgruntled groan left Will as a buttery voice tinged with a melodic accent floated through the air. Andrés was calling to Lukas that their breakfast was getting cold.

Hannibal broke off their embrace and smoothed the wrinkles on his clothes, wrinkles he didn't seem to care about until that very moment.

Will glared murderously at him with fierce eyes and a set jaw. 

"You're leaving? Seriously? Simply because another man calls you?"

He backed away when Hannibal tried to caress his face, even going so far as to slap it away.

"He said our breakfast is getting cold."

"Go. Enjoy your breakfast that he prepared. I'm sure it'll be delicious."

He gasped when Hannibal locked his hand around his wrist and pulled him against him. His breath came in short bursts when Hannibal panted against his ear.

"Listen to me very carefully; you will not be rude to my friend and our protector. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Cease this whining that seems to come so easily to you these days. Such sniveling is undignified and beneath you. Behave like the adult you are. Can you do that for me?"

Will tilted his head with a hard swallow. He knew he probably shouldn't tempt the man who could kill him, but something about Hannibal right then made him curious.

"And if I can't? What are you going to do, tie me up and lock me in the basement?"

Hannibal clutched Will's chin between his thumb and index finger hard, forcing their eyes to meet. 

"Don't tempt me this early in the morning. You won't like the result if you do."

Will looked down at the hand around his wrist. It was tight enough he wasn't able to break free, but not tight enough to sting. 

What would he have to do to make his grip tighten? 

"Let's go," Hannibal said, releasing his wrist.

Will panted and ran his fingers through his hair.

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but want him to do that exact thing once more. Maybe then he'd be satisfied enough for the both of them. 

Unable to control his curiosity. Will ran behind Hannibal and whispered, "and what would happen if I should tempt you?

Hannibal opened and closed his palms, allowing his nails to dig into his skin. He kept his gaze trained straight ahead. He was going to do as little as possible to encourage this behavior, in hopes that it would get Will to behave like the adult that he was.

Hannibal had always been open to answering any questions he might have. A feeling he could not quite name washed over him. 

Completely dumbfounded he could only follow in mute amazement as Hannibal stalked off into the kitchen.

Hannibal walked with all the poise in the world. It was quiet, graceful, and everything he would have come to expect from a man whose sole outfit, regardless of the weather, was a colorful three piece suit.

"We'll be eating outside," Hannibal told Andrés while Will's mouth gaped. Not only had he not seen the house in its entirety, because Hannibal was more interested in his boy toy, but he now was speaking for the two of them?

"Because eating inside is suddenly too common. Though, if I recall, you had tons of dinner parties indoors in Baltimore. But hey, what do I know? My opinion isn't the one you care about anymore."

Hannibal inhaled in carefully controlled breaths. He reached behind him until his fingers hit skin,and pulled Will in his line of sight. Him out of his sight was no longer working in his favor.

"I love you, you stubborn, frustrating man," Hannibal whispered, leaving Will to search his face with an open mouth.

"You have him," Will's voice turned sad. He quickly diverted his gaze once his jaw began clenching. He blinked rapidly to keep tears that stung his eyes from falling. The last thing he needed was Hannibal to see him in this state. "You don't need me."

"Ah, your sulkiness, has a root." Hannibal looked at Will and smiled in hopes of extending the olive branch. "If you can get through breakfast, I will agree to sit and work through your complicated emotions."

"Oh, is Lukas a psychiatrist? Last I checked that version of you is dead."

"I hold a PhD in Psychiatry from the Universitat Autònoma de Barcelona and am licensed to practice in Spain ," Hannibal said with a smile. "And you will be resuming your therapy."

Will gasped softly when Hannibal shoved him into a chair closest to the pool. He gripped the armrests when Hannibal leaned in close and began nibbling his earlobe.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it isn't going to work. What you are going to do, until I get you in my office, is be polite, annoyingly polite, and eat your breakfast. Understand?"

Will nodded with a gulp.

"Yes, Lukas"

Hannibal squeezed his knee with a smile.

"Thank you, my love."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Erick, I hear you're a prolific fisherman," Andrés said.

Will looked up from playing with the remaining bits of Enssaïmada on his plate and cocked a brow. 

"You have?"

Andrés smiled with a slight nod and looked at Hannibal. Hannibal slowly smiled at Will before resuming running his finger along the rim of his coffee cup.

"You sound surprised," Hannibal noted, rather amused with the look on Will's face.

"You talk about me?"

"Most every conversation we have had since he met you," Andrés told him, crossing his hands when he stood. "Revolved around you and what was going on in your life."

Will looked at Hannibal and let out a slight giggle. The thought of Hannibal bringing him up in casual conversation made him feel a slight twinge of guilt regarding the way he'd been acting.

"Yeah, but fishing? You hate fishing."

"I may not enjoy fishing as my pastime, but it's something that is important to you, and I happen to enjoy seeing you happy."

Will peered at Andrés. He was curious about what else had been said about him without his knowledge.

"What else has he said?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Hannibal replied. He ran his fingers through Will's curls with a soft sigh. "Besides, my love, some secrets are best left unsaid."

"Maybe the three of us could go fishing once things get settled."

Will met Andrés' coal black eyes with a soft gasp. 

The last time he went fishing had been when Hannibal was in jail. It was so long ago, yet only a month had passed. How was it possible it had only been a month?

"You want to go fishing with me?"

"Andrés is also quite a fisherman. You two would actually have a lot to talk about, should you get bored with my presence."

Unable to control himself any longer, Will leaned across the table and kissed Hannibal passionately.

"Will you come as well?" 

Hannibal smiled against Will's lips with a nod.

"Someone has to be there to take pictures of your big catch."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Abigail looked up when Will knocked on her door. She set her tablet on the bed with a raised brow. Ever since they'd arrived she hadn't seen him smile once, and now, he wasn't just smiling, he was almost squealing._

_"You're happy."_

_"How come you didn't come to breakfast?"_

_"I can only handle so much of your angst at a single time." She crossed her legs under her and sipped her juice through a straw. "Did I miss. anything?"_

_"We're going fishing. Which means you have to come with."_

_She scrunched her nose with a grimace._

_"I love you. I love dad. I don't love the idea of being around all that cuddliness that would no doubt ensue."_

_"Oh, come on. We're a family and families do things together. Besides, you owe me for spending holidays with dad and not telling me."_

_She rolled her eyes before standing and stretching._

_"Family doesn't mean I have to go on dates."_

_"Nobody said it's a date. I simply said we're going fishing, which we are."_

_"How are we going fishing exactly? We don't have a boat."_

_Will ran and threw himself on her bed before she could object. He started pulling on the strings that hung off her pillow._

_"Andrés is taking care of all the details."_

_She quickly turned on her heel and met his eyes. She ran and jumped onto the bed with him, causing the two of them to get sent into a fit of giggles._

_"Andrés is coming?"_

_He wiggled his brows playfully._

_"Why? Wanna come?"_

_Suddenly becoming very serious, she pointed to the door and instructed him to leave._

_As much as he didn't approve of her crush, he enjoyed watching her become dramatic like her other dad. He liked to think Hannibal would appreciate how big of an influence he had on her life._

_"What? Now you want to come?"_

_He got off the bed and made a move to the door. She let him turn the doorknob before running up to him in desperation._

_"Daaaadddddd."_

_"Don't worry. Dad and I will have a nice boat trip. You stay here and get settled."_

_"Okay. Okay." She put her hands up in surrender with a long sigh. "I'll come. But don't go and get all weird on me."_

_"Have I ever?_ "

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Will exhaled slowly while he rolled the stiffness out in his muscles. Catching smaller fish was easy, relaxing even. He wasn't expecting to be quite this sore after fishing. That wasn't to say their day wasn't relaxing. It just definitely couldn't have been done solo like he was used to.

He groaned softly. 

At least he had one consolation after all the pain, and that was getting to smell something he caught cooked by Hannibal. 

He placed his arms around Hannibal's torso while he grilled and rested his cheek along his spine. His fingers mindlessly ran up and down his belly, causing a slow grin to spread across his face.

"You didn't say this was secretly heaven when we moved here," Will said contently. 

Hannibal smiled and turned the fish. He lifted Will's left hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"Does that reaction mean you're done sulking for the time being?"

"I think I can give you a few days of peace. You are making dinner, after all."

Will's eyes became heavy as he watched the yellow from the sun spread across the sky in a dark red. It was as if a painter had expertly placed it this way according to some thought out design.

"I wouldn't have had anything to make had it not been for you catching it."

"Maybe we make a good team."

"Speaking of making a good team, it makes me happy to see Andrés and you getting along as well as you are. After this morning, I thought you were going to give me a rough time."

Will chuckled softly. To keep himself awake through dinner so as not to be considered rude, he stretched with a yawn. 

He grabbed a bottle of Blat beer and chose the closest lounge chair he could find. Once dinner was over, all he could think about doing was curling up with Hannibal.

"Shall we wake him?" Andrés asked once dinner was done.

Hannibal grinned at Andrés and nodded. Gently folding his apron and placed it on the counter, he walked over to his lover and knelt beside him. Caressing Will's jaw with his thumb, he placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"My love," Hannibal soothed. "I need you to wake up for me."

Will groaned and covered his face with a grumble. 

"Go away, I'm sleeping," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Dinner's ready," Hannibal said, causing him to open one eye.

His blurry eyes gazed at both men before eventually focusing on Hannibal.The sun from their day on the boat made Hannibal look like he had been kissed by the gods.

His stomach started gurgling when he smelled the grill seared tuna. This was doing a very good job of reminding him of how good a cook Hannibal really was.

Dinner, much like most of the day after breakfast, passed in a blur of gentle, comfortable laughter and alcohol. By the time it came to a conclusion, Will was absolutely and gloriously satiated.

Once they were left in a comfortable silence, he walked up to Hannibal and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I think I'd like to go to bed now."

Hannibal looked at his watch.

10:30 pm 

Hannibal gathered Will in his arms and carried him to their bed. Gently stripping him down to his underwear, he covered him with a sheet. 

After undressing Hannibal got into bed behind him and snuggled as close as possible. Inhaling the scent of his one true love he allowed his eyes to close. His last thought before sleep took over was, " _I'm finally home._ "


	10. Chapter 10

Hannibal untangled himself from Will before the sun rose. If he was lucky, Will would stay asleep long enough for him to prepare his surprise. He'd planned this before they arrived, luck just happened to be in his favor when Andrés' friend had a litter.

Will moaned softly in his sleep.

Hannibal stopped walking long enough to turn back and glance at him. 

The sheets were a tangled mess around his legs, and he had somehow managed to kick the covers completely off the bed, but he was asleep.

Maybe luck really would be in his favor today.

After wrapping a silk robe around himself, he made his way downstairs.

The only lights inside the house were those coming from the outside kitchen. Despite having a full staff to do everything they should need, for this surprise to be fully authentic, he needed to oversee every last detail.

Once getting the bacon in the pan, he started on the omelets.

He worked quickly and efficiently. 

"Are you sure you don't need me to do anything?" Andrés asked.

Hannibal hummed to himself while bacon sizzled. He carefully plated the omelets and garnished them with chilies. 

Only when the food was plated and the coffee was made, did Hannibal look up and smile. 

"You have all the things he should need, correct?"

"He has had his first round of shots. There is a bed made from cooling memory foam, a leash that extends and uses a safety harness, plenty of puppy pads should he need them, grooming supplies, and assorted toys. Erick has had experience with young puppies, correct?"

Hannibal chuckled to himself. If Will couldn't handle a puppy after having 6, he needed to be sent to reform school.

"I believe he'll be more than happy to accept the challenge."

Andrés nodded, turned on his heels and opened the door to let the puppy in.

Hannibal's smile grew when he heard the puppy's nails clacking against the marble floor. After the trip yesterday and a puppy today, Will was definitely going to be more at home here.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, he allowed the puppy to come to him. Despite being Will's puppy, he still needed to gain its trust since he'd be helping out with him quite a bit.

The cinnamon colored puppy scurried across the tile and launched into his lap. Trust gained, the eager fuzzball attempted to lick him to death.

"Well hello there," he chuckled. 

Andrés tilted his head with a cocked brow and smirked. "He likes you. I haven't seen him be that loving with, well, anyone at a first meeting."

Hannibal ran his fingers through his soft fur. It never occurred to him that he could be a dog or cat person, but this frantic ball of energy was somehow endearing. 

"Is that true? Do you like me?"

"Are you sure he can hear you above the noise of a child suddenly entering the room?", Andrés sniggered. 

Hannibal brought his fingers to his lips. He wasn't aware his voice had changed pitch, though he wasn't sure why he was surprised. It had a lot to do with the baby effect.

Andrés had a booming laugh that filled the dimly lit kitchen. 

"Tell me, is he anything like how you are right now?"

This time it was Hannibal whose laugh filled the kitchen. He stood and wiped his hands on the apron.

"He's worse."

After managing to gather the trays in one hand and the puppy in the other, like the skilled host he was, Hannibal made his way back up the spiral staircase. 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll call if I need anything."

Hannibal looked at the puppy before opening the door that led to their room. Had it been any other person he was living with he would have assumed a puppy was too soon, but he wasn't in love with anyone else. He was in love with a dramatic fisherman, who tested him almost daily, and one of the only things that calmed him happened to be dogs.

"Are you ready to meet your other father?" He took it as affirmative when the warm brown eyes met his. "Alright then, let's go."

He blinked while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

Despite having been gone well over an hour, Will was still in the same position. If there was not a squirming present for him that he knew he'd love, Hannibal would have woken him up with soft kisses and giggles. That was just going to have to wait until after his present.

He couldn't, however, resist softly singing an aria as he made his way toward the curtains. He opened them as gently as he could so he didn't startle his sleeping lover.

"Erick," Hannibal sang. 

After setting the trays on the table beside the bed, Hannibal and the puppy sat on the bed. 

"Ok, buddy, wake up daddy," he whispered before he released the cuddly being in Will's direction.

Still half asleep, Will furrowed his brows when light began seeping through his lashes. He covered his face with a grumble.

Hannibal never sleeping past dawn was nothing new, he just always seemed to forget until he was reminded every morning.

"Just once I'd like to sleep past the sun rising."

"Wake up," Hannibal sang once more when Will covered his head with the covers. "I made breakfast."

After gently urging the puppy under the covers, Hannibal sat back and watched the adorable story take place.

"Why are you licking my face?" Will asked, unable to stifle his giggles.

"I just can't keep my tongue off you."

Will opened his eyes when the licking continued. He uncovered his head faster than the speed of light.

"You got me a dog?!"

"And breakfast."

Will squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck.

"You got me a dog?!"

Hannibal framed Will's face with a smile and began tracing his bottom lip.

"This is the most I've seen you smile since we've been here. I must say I am quite fond of this side of you."

Will smiled. He placed a soft, sweet kiss to Hannibal's lips with a soft sigh.

"And I'm quite fond of you, doctor."


	11. Chapter 11

Will brought his fingers to his lips in the shower. No matter how many times they kissed, he would never get used to the fire that was left hours after they parted. Even cold water couldn't erase the feeling of their lips crashing into each other, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted it to.

He wrapped the towel around his bottom after drying his hair. Hannibal would cringe if he witnessed his hair routine, but he wasn't planning on doing anything of importance.

His hand clutched his chest when he saw Hannibal sitting cross legged on the counter. Despite being under the water, he hadn't heard him come in. He was like a ninja in designer clothes.

"Don't you knock?"

Hannibal tilted his head with slightly furrowed brows. He searched Will's face with parted lips. His gaze trailed down his body until he reached the towel. He dug his fingers into the counter to keep himself from taking him in his arms. 

Despite the urge to touch Will becoming more painful the longer he waited, he needed Will to come to things on his own terms. That meant should they continue, Will would have to initiate and he'd gladly follow.

"I did. You didn't hear over your singing some song, quite badly if I do say so myself."

Will rolled his eyes playfully. He dried off his bottom half with the towel and slipped on a pair of boxers. 

"You were in here the entire time I showered? Hot."

Hannibal smiled. He clutched Will's wrist and began drawing patterns with his thumb.

"Not with the intention of seeing you naked, I was fascinated by your singing."

"That wasn't good, according to you. According to me, it's gold," Will said in a teasing tone. He gently swatted Hannibal with the towel in an attempt at distracting himself. Aside from kissing him, just looking at him lately was sending his belly into a bundle of nerves.

With his free hand, Hannibal placed the palm of his hand on Will's face. After a few moments of indulging himself in caressing his face, Hannibal shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"I lied."

Will placed his hand on Hannibal's wrist and rested his cheek in his hand. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be fully present in the moment.

"How so?" Will asked once he opened his eyes.

"I didn't come here because your singing fascinated me. I came here because.."

Will searched his face when he got off the counter and instructed him to follow.

"Where are we going?"

Will gasped softly when Hannibal gently shoved him onto the bed. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips when Hannibal sat on the bed and crossed his legs, only for him to stand and repeat the process three more times.He bit his thumb nail with raised brows.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm in love with you," he said, wiping his palms on his pants. He sat on the bed and took Will's hand in his. "When other people entered the picture, I found myself turning the conversation to you and how your therapy was going, which I'm sure is great after sex." Hannibal let out a shaky chuckle before standing once more. "You challenge me on your good days and infuriate me on your bad. Despite knowing that and knowing all of your faults, you- you're the person I keep coming back to."

Unable to stop himself, Hannibal framed Will's face and kissed him with everything he had.

"One is supposed to do these things in a romantic setting with prepared words and flowers. Preferably with the accompaniment of string instruments. At least that's what the Bachelor says."

Will let out a surprised giggle of pure amusement. He pulled Hannibal on top of him and began running his fingers along the base of his neck.

"You watch the Bachelor?"

Hannibal rested his forehead against Will's with a chuckle of his own. Only this man could make him feel so at ease when he was confessing such things.

"I found myself catching the proposals of a few with Abigail."

Will laughed a deeper laugh that caused the bed to start gently rocking back and forth. He would have to thank her the next time they were alone.

"Let me get this straight," Will managed to make out in between laughs. "You, a man people wrote books about, have seen the Bachelor?"

Hannibal rested on an elbow and looked down at the man who had tears running down his face. His face was red from laughter and he was fairly certain he heard a snort somewhere. After five years of wondering what the two of them would be like, he never predicted it would or could be anything like this.

"What can I say other than you two changed me in ways I didn't expect."

Will wiped his eyes with his hands before he met Hannibal's gaze. This time it was him who placed his palm on Hannibal's face. A smile spread across his face when he felt the skin heat beneath his palm. In so many ways that he'd never be able to fully express, having Hannibal experience the same emotions he did comforted him.

"You changed me too," Will admitted in a whisper. Allowing himself to fully feel these emotions around Hannibal was still something so new to him. But he knew it was good for him to experience them.

"I had a plan to take you out to the beach, a far more romantic setting than this, however seeing you like this I realized I don't think I can wait any longer."

Hannibal exhaled slowly. He reached behind him and grabbed the wild saffron that was on the nightstand. 

Will's eyes went wide when he caught a glimpse of a blood red square box. He sat up and met Hannibal's gaze once more.

"Yes," Will whispered before he had a chance to think about it. 

"You don't know what I was going to ask," Hannibal said once he was on Will's level. He didn't bother with disproving the facts he knew to be true.

Will shook his head.

"Please ask me." He sat on his knees and brought Hannibal's face to him. Tears fell onto the flowers between them. "My answer will be yes. Just, please, pretty please, ask me."

Tears formed in Hannibal's eyes as he fought to control his voice. He knew this would be a vulnerable moment, but he never quite expected it to be this vulnerable and real. 

"Wi-Erick, you made a teacup out of my shattered pieces, and quite literally, you're the only person who could make me feel whole. So, will you do me the extraordinary honor and-"

Before he could get the words out, Will crashed his mouth into his in a flurry of passion and tears. 

"-marry me," Hannibal finally managed to say against Will. 

"Idoidoidoido. A million times. A million cliff falls. Yes, I will give you all of me, everything I have, in every life I live, because I can't live without you."

Flowers crumpled beneath them when they tumbled onto the bed, gasping for air between kisses and grasping desperately onto each other.


End file.
